Courage of the Twilight Dawn
'Courage of the Twilight Dawn '(Real name: Shinano Yuuki) is a Full Moon caste Lunar Exalted. Appearance With long brown hair, its hard not to notice Courage's appearance with her wolf ears and tail. Worn blue eyes keep a maternal touch to anybody she approaches. Strangely, she only appears in her early twenties. Along with the telltail signs of a Lunar Exalted's silver runic tattoos, she is easily spotted with her Eagle Prefecture's gauntlet armor. Courage's faceclaim is Brioche d'Arquien from Dog Days. Her theme is Namida no Mukou and her BGM is Flawless Full Moon. Biography Yuuki was born in a small village, close to Glalo on the Blessed Isle. As a citiizen of The Realm, she lived her life in peace under the Scarlet Empress as a farmer. As a child, she was rebellious, hotblooded and stubborn. However, she grew out of it by the time she got married. Life was difficult as any mortal was under the constant threat of the Anathema, ghosts and Fae. This all changed when rebellion and other empires tried to invade when the Scarlet Empress disappeared. Her husband joined the army and was declared KIA a few years later. Her first born son and daughter, following their father's footsteps decided to aid The Realm, her son joining the military and her daughter, the academy. For two years, the two children sent letters to her, reminding to keep her mind at rest. It was the third season of the second year that all letters stopped. No letter from the Eagle Prefecture. Nothing. Rumors slowly spread across the village that the two were killed during the Civil Wars about the Blessed Isle. Taking heart, Yuuki sold the farm and joined the army. Here, she build herself to combat, the years alone to tend the farm showing off. When the local Daimyo called for his forces, it was strategic attack on an enemy captured city. A suicide mission by any right. Terrestrial Exalted laid waste on the human forces on both sides, defending the sides they were cast. The peasants were easily caught in the crossfire as the city burned. Soldiers on both sides tried to save the few civilians from an overwhelming force before the Eagle Prefecture Exalted began their retreat. Forces still in the city were left behind to fend themselves. Bit by bit, inch by inch, Yuuki fought through the flames and pressing soldiers to make sure that everybody got out alive; male, female, old, young, and children. When she looked around her again... She was alone, her comrades slain. And soon, her too. It would have been an easy task to succumb to her fate; a single aged human woman against the impossible odds, and many more people in the city trapped. And yet she continued to fight, to save whatever she could. What she did that day saved a near two hundred and fifty people with nobody else left in the city. Countless arrows littered her body, as she continued to rescue and drive away soldiers and the burning wall around her. Smoke and soot lined her lungs, burning it from the inside out. In her desperation to save a little girl from burning falling pole, she heard a woman's voice call in her ear. "Do you wish to save all the people of this city?" Unthinking, she roared out to the heavens, running faster and faster. "I've seen what you've done in this city. The amount of heart you have. The drive to save. Your compassion gives you strength, and your love to see your children even stronger." Ba-thump, ba-thump. Her own heartbeat pumped in her ears as she felt a strange body hug her from behind. An soft orb pressed harder down on her body than the arms around her shoulder. "This... is my gift to an extraordinary mother..." What she did that day changed her, turned her into a Full Moon Lunar. Soldiers of the invading Prefecture remembered a dire wolf charging into their battlements then disappearing into the flames, sometimes carrying the young, old and injured. As the city burned to the ground, the wolf managed to save all the souls left behind in the city. The beast looked at the people it saved, fear and awe mixed in their half-gassed heads as the wolf turned away and fled into the forest. It wouldn't be until two years later when Yuuki returned to the realm, disguise ready. As a newcomer to The Realm and growing powers, she has returned to keep searching. To see just what happened to her children... Abilities As a Lunar Exalted, Yuuki has a lot of abilities at her disposal, alot relating her to transformation abilities Hide of the Cunning Hunter A basic charm used by any Lunar to allow them to disguise their markings (ears, tattoos and all) from the most basic observations. Deadly Beastman Transformation Yuuki takes her spirit attunement with the Dire Wolf spirit into a werewolf-like form. Able to overbear rock and boulders with ease, this is her most powerful form. Beast-Power Transformation However, there are times were 'beasting-out' is not suitable. Thus, she can harness that power while retaining her human form. Lunar Hero Style A mixed martial arts style formed from her own experience and taught by her mentor, Yuuki has developed a new type of fighting style for herself, to be used in conjunction with her Daiklave Foot-Trapping Counter If an enemy attempts to back away to gain some space, she can stab her foot into the enemy, preventing them from backing off. Ox-Body Technique A generic charm to allow her to taken heavier blows. Heart's Blood A generic ability carried by any Lunar, Yuuki can take the form of any animal so long as she has eaten the animal's heart. This applies to humans as well Equipment '' ''Daiklave A massive sword as big as herself, a Daiklave is Old-Realm speak for 'Huge Magical Sword'. It is made of Moonsilver, a special material to only be wielded by a Lunar Exalted. Fortunately, Yuuki has left her Daiklave to a friend of her's back in Lunar territory as her adventures through The Realm with a Daiklave would bring unneeded attenion. Spears (Short and Regular) As a former soldier of The Realm, it'd be easier to have these as her weapons without drawing attention. She can use them both at the same time (for a brief time), or just one.Category:Exalted